deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Galactus
Image-1458262924.jpg|Lion Kirby vs Galactus.jpeg|Dio Kirby_vs_Galactus_Thumbnail_(ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Food is something every living creature needs yo survive. But while normal people eat fruit, meat and candy- chinq: What about vegetables? Avocado: Man, fuck your vegetables! Anyway, these two will eat entire planets and everyone on them with no remorse. chinq: Galactus the Devourer of Worlds. Avocado: And Kirby, the young Star Warrior. chinq: I'm captain chinq and he's The MLG Avocado, and it's... Wait a minute, didn't you say 2 others would be joining us for this fight? Avocado: They were supposed to. I guess they were no shows. Death: Ok, I'm here. Sorry I'm late. I had... Business to take care of. chinq: Wait, your name is Death and you wear a skull mask? Avocado, why are you making us Collab with an emo child? Death: Watch what you say to me, punk. For all you know, you insulting me could be the last thing you ever say. chinq: This is embarrassing. We actually have to host an episode with this guy. Avocado: Wait, I thought you said there'd be two of you. Where's the other guy? Death: In a body bag floating down the river. Avocado: Oh. chinq: So he's an emo kid and a serial killer? Ok. Wow. And since there's no fourth person, we can't just have two people hosting separate segments. Goddamnit. Avocado: Well... There is one person... chinq: Oh no... You don't mean... Sans: yes. yes he does. chinq: Oh hell naw. Avocado: Well, we're splitting up to do different segments anyway. You probably won't have to even host with him. Sans: yeah. i'm choosing to host a segment with the emo teenager. Avocado, chinq and Death: Hey! I take offence to that! Sans: ... ok, the one who wears a skull mask all the time. Avocado, chinq and Death: Hey, I- Sans: ok, stop. i'm hosting my segment with death. please let's just get on with it. Avocado: Ok then... It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Kirby Cue https://youtu.be/rf2ICcDLuws) Avocado: It started with a war. Over a thousand years ago, the star warriors fought the demonic being known as Nightmare. This war caused complete carnage and bloodshed. Luckily, a single baby star warrior was able to escape the war. He was sent away in a ship and crash landed on the planet Popstar. chinq: This is so cool! So when does he get the big purple helmet and the naked silver guy as his butler? Avocado: What? This is the analysis of Kirby, not Galactus. (Cue https://youtu.be/3CS93CdMv_E) chinq: Aww, goddamnit. Avocado: What's wrong? chinq: What's wrong? What's wrong??? I'll tell you what's wrong. Avocado: Never mind, I don't care. chinq: The emo teen and the annoying skeleton get to review a cosmic devourer of planets. We're reviewing an 8 inch tall marshmallow. Avocado: Hey, don't undersell Kirby. This dude is practically the definition of stronger than he looks. chinq: Oh really? The guy looks like he could barely even damage Sans if he hit him. What makes him so powerful? Avocado: Uhh, let's see. The ability to crack planets, survive and escape black holes and travel across galaxies in a short amount of time. chinq: Well damn... Avocado: Kirby has many impressive abilities, all stemming from his ability to inhale others and steal their powers. chinq: He's got some pretty basic ones like Fire, Ice, Spark, Water, Leaf, Hammer, Tornado etc. All of these are pretty self explanatory. Avocado: Fighter Kirby allows for him to become an expert of martial arts. Wheel Kirby allows him to turn into a wheel that can circle the planet Popstar in just a few seconds. chinq: Stone Kirby allows him to become invulnerable to damage, as well as crush enemies much larger than himself. Sword Kirby allows him to become an expert Swordfighter and launch beams that can cut through enemies, similar to the Cutter ability. Avocado: Beam Kirby allows Kirby to fire lasers and a Mirror Kirby grants the ability to create illusions. He can possess people with the ghost ability and light dark caves with the light ability. chinq: Animal Kirby can dig and move quickly through the ground, meanwhile Jet and Missile Kirby allow for fast aerial movement. Avocado: Parasol Kirby... Has an umbrella. And Bell Kirby... Has a bell... chinq: The copy ability is literally Kirby's base copy ability... Turned into a copy ability... Laser Kirby... Shoots lasers. Avocado: It's starting to look like these are really all self explanatory. chinq: Yes. Yes they are... Avocado: Also, if he eats an enemy with an ability he can absorb, but he wants to save it for later, he can keep it inside his stomach and activate the power at any time. chinq: So he absorbs corpse energy? That's disgusting. Avocado: No. His stomach is actually a completely separate dimension. So the enemies he inhales are very much alive. chinq: That's... Terrifying... Avocado: Oh, you think that's terrifying? We haven't even touched his top tier abilities. chinq: Oh Darkseid have mercy on my soul. Avocado: The Ultra abilities are severely amped up versions of some of his normal abilities. These include examples being the Grand Hammer which gives Kirby a giant hammer, Ultra Sword which is just the same thing with a sword instead of a hammer, Snow Bowl which turns Kirby into a giant ball of snow, Monster Flame which creates a giant wave of fire and Flare Beam that creates a giant ball of energy. chinq: Then there's the Star Rod. See, Kirby can create this vehicle out of his own energy called the Warp Star. Though fragile, it's easily capable of faster than light speeds. If Kirby absorbs it, he gains the Star Rod. A weapon capable of defeating Nightmare, a being Kirby couldn't defeat without it. Avocado: We'll get to how strong that is in a minute. For now, let's get onto his last few top tier weapons and abilities. His final piece of equipment the Robobot Armour which can drill through planets. chinq: And his final and greatest ability is Hypernova. When he eats a miracle fruit, his stomach basically becomes a black hole, with his inhalation becoming basically just as strong as one. Using this ability, Kirby can devour entire worlds. (Cue https://youtu.be/K8halcuedf0) Avocado: Now onto his stats. Kirby has threw Popon to the sun and back with a frying pan, redirected a meteor with cannonballs and defeated Marx by throwing him into the planet sized Nova, destroying it. Marx then absorbed Nova and came back to try and beat Kirby again with the full power of the planet sized being, but still got his ass kicked. chinq: He's beaten Dark Mind who created the Mirror world, temporarily pushed back a wave that could engulf an entire universe and has even been stated to have infinite power... Well damn. Avocado: Well, infinite power is not the same as omnipotence. Having infinite power could just mean you have enough power to destroy the infinitely expanding universe, or that you'd have infinite power on a 3D scale. So Kirby having infinite power isn't the same as omnipotence... If that makes sense... chinq: The way you explained it, no. It doesn't make sense. Avocado: Oh well. Shut up. I tried. chinq: As for speed, Kirby is insanely fast. Being fast enough to run on water, walls and even out of black holes. Avocado: But that's just on the ground. While he's in the air Kirby can inflate his stretchy body to fly... It's pretty slow. And while he does have some copy abilities that can allow for faster flight, his main method of aerial transportation is the Warp Star which we mentioned earlier. chinq: This thing can travel across galaxies in mere moments, making it many many many many times faster than the speed of light. Avocado: As for durability, Kirby can take lots of punishment. He's survived being stretched and being squashed by giant rock monsters weighing dozens to hundreds of tonnes. chinq: He can even tank planetary explosions without a scratch, and has even withstood black holes from Magalor. Black holes can easily destroy solar systems. That's like... 5 whole entire planets! Music Stops Avocado: I'm sorry, what? chinq: 5 planets is a solar system. It's simple space science dude. It's not my fault you don't get it. Avocado: Wha- No! Solar systems contain at least one star. A star is as big as several million planets and a solar system is as big as several hundred to over a thousand stars. Saying 5 planets is a solar system is just objectively wrong. Where did you even get that information? chinq: I'm not going to answer that. Avocado: Whatever. chinq: But despite Kirby being a blitzingly powerful tank, he has his flaws. He isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Avocado: Ok, he's not a master strategist by any means, but he isn't dumb. He built a working UFO with just a picture of the thing to go off. And he can even easily pilot the advanced Robobot armour. chinq: True, but he won't be coming up with any master strategy anytime soon. I mean, he's just a kid. Avocado: Hey, he's only a kid for star warrior standards. He's still 200 years old. That's older than my age multiplied by your age. chinq: You're less than a month old? Avocado: I-... What? chinq: Forget you heard that. Avocado: ... Anyway, Kirby's biggest weakness is to do with his copy abilities. If he takes enough damage, he loses the ability and will have to get the power back by absorbing another enemy or drawing one from his stomach dimension. chinq: But Kirby is still a surprisingly powerful pink puffball. Don't get in his way unless you want to be viciously devoured and trapped in another dimension for all of eternity. Avocado: Well, you've certainly stopped downplaying him. So much for not being able to damage Sans. Amirite? chinq: That was a different time! Avocado: It was 5 minutes ago. chinq: Shut up. https://youtu.be/c3Xve20bexQ Death Battle card closes Galactus Interlude Pre-Battle FIGHT KO Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:MLG Avocado Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years